Timberwolf
by Mist-Dragons
Summary: Tiz gets captured by a group rouge Rangers. Edea is not taking shit from anyone at all. Agnes acts like a over protective worried mother. Ringabel raises hell and is hopelessly lovesick. It couldn't possibly get any worse.


Tiz awoke with a start his eyes dilated in the dark. "Ugh."

Moonlight fleeted through the trees spilling across his lap in weird patterns. _It's still dark. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep again. I'll just take a small walk. _Moaning he stood up careful not to wake anyone and stepped out of the make shift camp telling himself to be back before dawn.

Tiz yawned. _How long have I been awake? I know it's been at least a few days now._ Another yawn. _Too tired to think about it now I'll just ask Agnes to cast Sleep on me later. _Another yawn. _I really should get back to camp though before they notice I'm gone._ He turned around and saw nothing. Nothing, darkness, and wilderness. _Oh, I'm lost._

He backtracked for a few minutes tripping over a root or two and breaking a lot of twigs and branches. "Ow! I don't remember that root being there." Finally, he saw a recognizable grove of trees.

"Now, I know it's around here somewhere."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain emitting from the side his neck. "Ahh!" No sound escaped his mouth as he removed the pin from his neck. Whipping around he saw three Rangers adorn with brown hides and daggers. In a swift motion they attacked at once. Barely dodging in time his bag was torn from his side as they attacked again, retaliating he grabbed one and delivered a blow to their chest. A loud crack and snap was heard then the ranger fell lifeless to the ground. Turning to the remaining rangers as his knee's gave way.

"Finally, the paralysis is taking effect." said one going to pick up the lifeless ranger.

"Too bad I can't cut up that pretty face of yours.." the second fumed.

Tiz blocked out the rest of the their talking his head spun, vision blurred into nothing then there was darkness..

Ringabel shifted groggily on his side. The ground had not been kind to him during the night. Yawning he sat up trying to take in his surroundings as bright sunlight flooded his vision. He always did hate mornings in the forest. Next to him Edea and Agnes slept soundly, but when turned to check on Tiz he found him missing. _He must have gone for a walk earlier._ That being said Ringabel knew that he would have returned before any of them woke up. _Maybe he got lost. I'll go search for him_. Grabbing his swords he stood up, back protesting at the sudden movement. Yes he definitely hated mornings in the forest.

"Tiz. Hey, Tiz you there?" Getting no response he turned back, nearly tipping on a root as he pushed through some bushes. Then there was blood, a lot of blood, the grass stained with it. Soon creatures would be attracted to the scent. The blood mainly pooled around a small bag. _Tiz's bag._

Within seconds Ringabel was crouched next to the bag. It still damp with blood. Instantly, he was filled with worry, scooping up the bag he ran back to the campsite.

"Gone!? What? What do you mean gone?" Edea chided. "He can't be gone!"

"I found his pack and supplies lying in the grass in the forest. He wouldn't just leave without them and you know as well as I do he wouldn't ditch us at night. He's too caring for that and you know it. Also, I found blood." replied Ringabel blatantly.

"So..You're saying he been taken?"

"Most likely."

"Oh Tiz..." Agnes whispered sadly.

"Don't worry Agnes we'll find Tiz." Ringabel assured.

"He's right. It can't be that hard. However, I do want to know why your so calm about this Ringabel." Edea questioned the Argent haired knight.

"Edea believe me I'm very worried about him. But, I do know that Tiz can take care of himself, he's scary strong, the strongest out of all of us and he's our leader. So, I do know he can at least fend for himself, but there was a lot of blood and we should probably start looking. He's strong but not invincible."

Nodding the girls went to pick up the campsite. Ringabel looked down at the blood stained bag in his hands. _Tiz..._ The thoughts in his head frequently gravitated around boy and it was beginning to get in the way of battle. It had only been getting worse, and as he looked down at the bloody bag he felt many things.

Anger, fear, regret, concern those were normal feelings, but there was another feeling present as well and he hoped it was not what he thought it was. _You love him. You care because you love him. _Furrowing his brow he shook the thoughts from his head. _That's ridiculous Ringabel he's your friend of course you care. _That didn't really sound convincing at all though. Maybe this is what it meant about not realizing you need something until it's gone...

"..Ringabel. Hey, Ringabel."

Ringabel snapped out of his thoughts of Tiz. "Hm. Uh. Yes?"

"Jeez, you were out of it. Focus." Edea scolded. "We've got everything."

Agnes gave Ringabel a worried look. "We must find him as soon as possible. Please don't quit on us now Ringabel."

He smirked. "Now how could a quit when to beautiful ladies are begging for my help. That..."

"Yeah yeah, Ringabel. Lets go."

Ringabel nodded his face forming a serious expression as he fell in step behind the two.

_Tiz.._


End file.
